Are You Serious?
by peaceandluv333
Summary: Jasper calls together a family meeting of the Cullens to announce a deep secret of his past! Please don't hate, it's just a story. Sorry all Jasper lovers, but it had to be done! Post BD, One-shot, review!


Are You Serious?   
*Post BD*  
*Bella's POV (**All **Vampires)*  
Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, though I wish I did so I could make Edward marry me

I settled down on the couch between Edward and Rosalie. Jasper had called us all for a family meeting. Alice wasn't here, which was strange. She said she went out to a bar, which was REALLY strange for Alice. She couldn't drink, so what the heck? Beside Rosalie was Emmett, and then Carlisle and Esme. Renesmee was at school, at the moment. Jasper waited until Edward turned off the television and looked at everyone. He stood in front of us all, looking quite nervous and worried, but he always did.

"Jasper, dear, whenever you're ready," Esme called out gently. I curled against Edward. He was very bored and so was I. Edward shifted his position and I quickly pulled off.  
"Am I crushing you?" I asked quickly. Edward shook his head no and patted his side, motioning me to curl against him. Emmett looked over at us.  
"Can't you discuss how fat Bella is later?" he growled. Rosalie reached over and smacked Emmett's arm, in which he chuckled. I just laughed. I knew I wasn't fat. I was in perfect shape. I didn't eat fattening foods; I didn't eat food, period. Edward seemed to take offence, for he threw a magazine at Emmett.  
"Shut up, jerk," he growled and held me closer to him.

"If you are all done, Jasper, begin," Carlisle calmly said. Whenever Carlisle butted in, we knew it was time to shut up. For heaven's sake, I'd been living here for only a year, but even I knew that. Jasper nervously looked at everyone and formed a half smile.  
"Um, hey everyone," Jasper said softly. We all waved at him and slouched back in the chairs.  
"Well, I gathered everyone because I want to tell you something. A secret I've been keeping awhile," Jasper slowly said. Emmett snickered at the word secret. It was apparently his funny word, from what Edward said.  
"Before everyone freaks out, I'd like to say that I'm sorry, but I don't want to hide it much longer. I've been feeling this way for a few decades now, and I don't really understand why, or if it's normal. In vampires, that is," Jasper finished off very quietly.

Jasper sighed and looked at every single one of us before tapping his foot against the ground.  
"Well, Jasper, tell us," Rosalie whispered anxiously.  
"We won't freak out," I added in. Jasper finally looked around on more time before focusing on a wall for a bit.  
"I think I'm… gay," he whispered lowly. Everyone froze for a second and kind of just stared at him. I lifted my shield and I could tell Edward immediately wanted to know my thoughts.  
_Holy crap. Is that possible? _I thought. Edward had no response, so I closed my shield and looked around. The words finally set in.

Carlisle dropped his book from his hands. Esme just rested her head in her hands, sighing deeply. Emmett snickered and covered his mouth from bursting out in laughter. Rosalie just sat there, her mouth hanging open. Edward kind of just turned his head and blankly stared at him. I looked up at the ceiling and inhaled deeply through my nose, even though I really didn't need the air.  
"Wow, Jasper. Really?" Carlisle calmly asked, standing up from the chair. Just as Jasper opened his mouth to talk, Rosalie stood up.  
"Are you serious? Oh my god, I have to find Alice," she suddenly squealed. Before anyone could stop her, she raced out the door. I wished I could have followed her, but I remained seating.

"Um, yes, I'm serious. Carlisle, is it possible to have a twenty year phase? You know, like kids go through phases where they are like, attracted to the same sex?" Jasper doubtfully asked Carlisle. He rested his hand on Jasper's shoulder.  
"No," he murmured under his breath and walked back to the couch. I suddenly decided I should make Jasper more comfortable.  
"Jasper, what made you start feeling this way?" I asked him quietly. Jasper perked up. He seemed very happy to talk about his… new ways.  
"Well, I guess it was when I was out hunting. You don't remember, but about twenty years ago, some guys came along my trail and I…killed them," Jasper softly said. Edward cringed.  
"But anyway, I felt really strongly attracted to them," he said.

Esme got up from the couch and left the room without a word to say. Carlisle did the same, softly shaking his head. I felt bad for Jasper. Emmett coughed something like 'homo' under his breath before breaking out into a laughing fit. I felt so bad for Jasper. He was really quiet and still now.  
"Jasper, you, gay? Wow…" Emmett whispered and left the room as well. Now it was just me, Edward, and Jasper. It was very awkward, staring at Jasper.  
"Jasper, that was very brave. Not many people could do that in front of their real family, much less their adoptive brothers, sisters, and parents," Edward blurted out and stood up, reaching out a hand to shake with Jasper.  
"Edward, I might be gay, but you're my brother. I'm not hitting on you," Jasper said softly. He opened up his arms and Edward gave him an awkward hug.

"Is that even possible, a homosexual vampire?" I asked quietly. Jasper shrugged and Edward slowly backed out of Jasper's grasp. I could tell he was extremely uncomfortable.  
"How long has Alice, poor Alice, known?" I asked. I had a lot of questions for Jasper.  
"A couple days, at the most. She kind of just gasped and asked me if her vision was right. I don't know what's going to happen, Bella," Jasper whispered. I blinked randomly a few times and rubbed my temples.  
"Jasper, I will learn to accept you for who you are. If you're gay or straight, you're still my brother. And I will just accept you for you," Edward said and hugged Jasper once more.  
"Jasper, I feel the same. The rest of your family will learn to accept you. Even Nessie. She'll accept you too," I whispered, stood up, and hugged Jasper.

"Thanks, you two. That really makes my day. I was kind of, scared, actually, to tell everyone. I'm surprised, out of everyone here, you two are the ones that approved or at least accepted," Jasper said. I nodded and smiled, Edward wrapping his arm around my waist. It was a bit awkward, but I dealt with it. Edward cleared his throat and began to talk.  
"So, you think we could get Carlisle to match you up with someone?"

**The End****  
**


End file.
